Dispensers or brushes known in the art for applying fluids to the human body have utilized several different types of fluid dispensing means. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,138 issued to Terbrusch et al. on Feb. 11, 1992 discloses a fluid dispenser utilizing the force of gravity to dispense a fluid to an applicator pad; U.S. Pat. No. 712,530 issued to Herfert on Nov. 4, 1902 discloses a fluid dispenser utilizing a single piston means to dispense a fluid; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,849 issued to Johnson et al. on Feb. 18, 1992 discloses a fluid dispenser utilizing a pumping means to expel two different liquids to an applicator pad.
Fluid dispensers with user-controlled pump dispensing means are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,171 issued to Jones on Oct. 16, 1979 discloses a fluid dispenser utilizing expulsion means to dispense a first charge of fluid from a reservoir and suction means to refill the reservoir with a second charge of fluid for expulsion thereafter. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,047 issued to Endo on Sep. 8, 1987 also discloses a fluid dispenser utilizing expulsion means to dispense a first charge of fluid from a reservoir and suction means to refill the reservoir with a second charge of fluid for expulsion thereafter. However, such conventional or known fluid dispensers with user-controlled pump dispensing means do not provide the improved functions and structure of the present invention.